1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus having a scanning function and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a scanning function and a method thereof that can perform scanning of a document placed on a flatbed glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunctional appliance is a type of image forming apparatus having functions of a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, a copy machine, etc., as one appliance. A demand for such a multifunctional appliance is on an increasing trend. The multifunctional appliance has a plurality of function keys provided on an operation panel for performing diverse functions, such as functions of printing, faxing, scanning, copying, etc.
However, the operation panel of the multifunctional appliance is generally narrow in size, and the function keys provided on the narrow operation panel are set to provide a plurality of functions by a complicated manipulation of the function keys. Hence, in order to perform a desired function, a user must manipulate the function keys several times, and this causes difficulty and inconvenience to the user.